DigiDestined of Respect
by mellra
Summary: This is just an idea I had. Not sure if I'll continue it or let someone else do so. Details are inside.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

You know what they need for Digimon/Naruto fics? More stories where he has either Gaomon, Terriermon, or both! I just think those would be great partners for Naruto to have. Just think, Gaomon is loyal and protective while Terriermon is mischievous and playful. Both of those traits would complement Naruto well! I propose a challenge if you my readers, are willing and/or have time:  
Shortly after Naruto first joined the academy, he notices one of the senior shinobi (Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kakashi) performing the Summoning jutsu and, after hearing how cool the 4th Hokage was with that ability tries it himself. Due to not having a summoning scroll, he's taken to where his best summoning animal would be. However, the location isn't quite in the Shinobi world! I know Naruto's world has at least some technology (radios, trains, movie theaters) and that was enough for him to be dragged to the Digital World. Set in 01, Azulongmon realizes the Digidestined may need help with the Dark Masters and, sensing the boundaries of reality shifting, uses his powers to bring Naruto to their world as the 8th Digidestined at the same time the original 7 are at the start of the series.  
Naruto is presented with a DigiEgg that hatches into fraternal twins Gaomon and Terriermon and his crest is the crest of Respect (because determination has been done to death and respect is one of the things Naruto's always craved). He hooks up with the other kids shortly before Kuwagamon and helps them in their adventures. Due to only being an academy student Naruto won't be overpowered and can only do Substitution and Transformation techniques, as well as having kunai and shuriken.  
When the kids go back to their world with Myotismon, Naruto is brought as well and uses his survival skills to camp out while looking for the 9th child. At the end of the season, Gaomon and Terriermon both voluntarily go back to Naruto's world because they don't want him to be alone.  
Season 2 would start when Naruto goes on his 3 year training trip, his Digimon acting as his partners similar to summons or the Inuzuka's ninken. Azulongmon, sensing the Digital World is in trouble again, allows Naruto's Digivice to act as a gateway for him where he goes to the Digital World between training with Jiraiya.

Season 2 Naruto obviously has more attack power with him but it still won't be enough to fight Ultimate to Mega level opponents and he works with his partners in various combos to fight. He works well with the group due to having teamwork drills with Team 7 and understands how important working together is. Also, just because he has two Digimon does not mean they should be over-powered. In fact, I don't even think they should reach mega level until sometime during season 2.

For Pairings, I'm personally partial to Naru/Hina myself but in all honesty I'd rather keep pairings as a minimal concern and just focus more on the main plot.

That's all I've got. What do you think? Let me know if you'd be interested or if you know someone who may be interested please! Here is a small idea for a prologue to appease the masses. If no one takes the idea in one year's time, I may have to write it myself because I really want to see this done in some way. For now though, I'm hoping an author with way more talent than myself when it comes to writing stories would give it a shot. Reviews and PMs are welcome and encouraged, while I'll pee on every flame to put it out. If you want to do this story, please contact me and we can iron out the details.  
Thanks and enjoy the sample prologue!

P.S. There are some ANs at the end to answer some questions you may have.

**Prologue**

Naruto closed the door to his apartment with giddy excitement. Today he had seen what had to be the coolest jutsu ever! After one of his latest pranking exploits (shaving "Naruto is awesome" into all of the deer at the Nara compounds fur), the Anbu member Dog (identified by the dog mask he wore and his gravity defying silver hair) used a jutsu called 'Summoning Jutsu' in order to summon a talking dog that helped sniff him out of his hiding spot in a nearby tree. After getting (halfheartedly) reprimanded by the Anbu for the prank, to which he only half paid attention to, Naruto went over the hand signs the man did in order to summon the dog in his head.

Sure he'd heard of how the Fourth Hokage had used a jutsu to summon a giant toad to battle the Nine-Tailed Fox that'd been attacking the village, but to see the jutsu himself…! Naruto's eight year old mind whirled with the possibilities. If he got that jutsu down, he'd most defiantly get the respect he deserved! And, if he was to be completely honest with himself, it'd give him a friend that he so desperately wanted. He quickly went into the middle of his room, going over the hand signs once more in his mind while preparing his chakra for the jutsu he was about to try. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he'd summon. Would it be a toad? A dog? A phoenix? A DRAGON?! So many possibilities!

Of course he realized most likely that if he summoned a bigger animal there wouldn't be much left of his apartment, but he figured the village would be so mesmerized by his awesomeness that they'd _give _him a new apartment! With that in mind, Naruto started making the hand seals, slowly to make sure he didn't mess up, and channeled as much chakra he felt was necessary before slamming his hands onto the ground and shouted out, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Not fully aware of the consequences his actions will have.

There was a large puff of smoke then darkness.

**Somewhere in the Digital World**

Azulongmon grimaced as he stretched his aching body. It had been a few days since the Dark Masters had started their attack on the four Sovereign, and as of now the mighty Dragon Digimon tried to gather his wits in this momentary lull in fighting. While it was true that he and his allies were the four most powerful Digimon currently ruling the Digital World, the four Dark Masters were all powerful in their own right. Four Mega Level Digimon, all with unique powers and an army of followers to back them up, were enough to cause the Digital Dragon to worry. Not only that, but he was confident there was a more powerful, darker force behind the attack that was starting to cause ripples in the main part of the Digital World. He had no doubt that if the Sovereign lost, the entirety of this world and others would fall into chaos.

Other dark Digimon were starting to move in as well, from Champions to Ultimates, there was no telling the damage this all would cause! He was eternally glad he'd thought ahead and prepared the eight Digimon to be selected to be the chosen warriors that would pair up with human partners in order to clear up the mess currently happening in the Digital World, and hopefully end this darkness in the event that they couldn't! It was a shame the Sovereign had to wait this long in order to finally put their plan into action. The rifts between this world and the Human World needed to be destabilized just enough to pull the right children through to fight for their cause. While it pained him to use children to fight a battle that was, by all rights, something the adults should handle themselves, it couldn't be helped.

Only children had enough strength of spirit and the power to form strong enough bonds to make a difference. Adults were to untrusting of each other and their spirits are weaker thanks to the toils of living through more of life's hardships. He knew it was rather cruel, but what choice did he have? If he didn't have strong enough warriors to help them in this crisis, the entire universe, and even other universes, could suffer! Still, a part of the Dragon was worried. Would the children's and their partner's strength be enough? The enemies that they'd face would be terribly strong, and there was always the chance that they couldn't win.

Azulongmon was snapped out of his musings when he felt a shift in the boundaries between realities. 'What?' the Great Dragon thought. 'Why is the boundary between worlds getting weaker? We haven't even called for the children yet, it was supposed to be later tomorrow!'

It was then that the Sovereign noticed the anomaly wasn't originating from the human world he was thinking of. No, it was from one of the other dimensions that can be accessed through the DigiWorld*. Curiosity getting the better of him, Azulongmon gave a little power to the rift to see what would happen. Imagine his surprise when a young child with blond hair and whisker-like marks fell out of the rift. Upon inspection, the Dragon noticed the boy was out cold, a side-effect from dimensional travel, but was otherwise unharmed. Noticing a strong energy coming off the small boy, Azulongmon quickly used his talents to shift through the boy's mind to see where he came from.

What he saw stunned him. Humans from a world different from the one that gave birth to him, ones that used many similar attacks to Digimon! He saw many great and powerful individuals through the boy, no Naruto's, mind and was able to learn of the world he was born in. Azulongmon also saw the situation behind Naruto's birth, and was saddened at the hardships the young human had to go through because of events outside of his control. But beneath all the sadness and loneliness Naruto felt, Azulongmon saw something else. An ironclad determination, endless amounts of spirit and compassion, and a large craving for respect.

'Hmmm…Well Naruto, you may have a larger purpose in your life than even you're aware of,' the Mega mused. The child from another world had many traits, both good and bad, but mainly those that he sought after for the DigiDestined. Chuckling at his good fortune, the Sovereign was able to will a DigiEgg, complete with Digivice, into being and carefully placed them both on the boy before sending him off using the Digital Stream that made up the core of the Digital World so he'd be at the location where the other children would be sent to the following day.

'It is fortunate,' Azulongmon thought to himself, 'that I had that spare egg, crest, and Digivice made if an event such as this were to happen. By now the crest and tag should be hidden with the others. I just hope Naruto will be able to handle what has befallen him, and that he'll be able to help the others.'

Turning back to the landscape, Azulongmon got ready to rejoin his brethren in another battle with the Dark Masters but not before giving a final farewell, "Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki, the DigiDestined of Respect!"

**Scene Break (File Island)**

"Do you think he'll wake up?" was what Naruto first heard as he slowly became conscious.

"I hope so," another voice said, both of which sounded like young children. By the tone they were using, Naruto would guess that two boys had found him…wherever he was at. The last thing he remembered was attempting the Summoning Jutsu when everything went black.

'Iruka-sensei did say if you lose too much chakra you risk passing out, even dying,' Naruto rationalized as he analyzed his body to make sure nothing else was wrong. Besides feeling a slight headache, a little stiff in the muscles, and a strange weight on his chest, he actually felt pretty good. Slowly, he crack one eye open to see where he was at. 'How'd I get in the forest?' he wondered as what first greeted his eyes were lush trees and bushes as far as he could see. 'Wait, I don't recognize these trees!' Naruto thought in a slight panic.

It was then he heard one of the voices from earlier pipe up, "Hey look! He's awake!"

Naruto lowered his eyes to his chest where the voice, and weight, was coming from. What he saw shocked him. Two smallish creatures were sitting on his chest, looking at him with a mix of concern and glee. One of the creatures looked like a white blob with a head that had a horn, a tiny mouth with two protruding sharp teeth, and two ear-like protrusions coming out of it, as well as two small black eyes that seemed to dance with joy and mischief. The second creature looked like a blue cats head with cheerful yet serious green eyes and a tail that protruded from its back, as well as blue stripes along the body that also formed an 'M' in the center of its forehead. Naruto blinked at the two strange creatures twice as they stared at each other for a minute.

Both the blob and the head gave near identical grins and said in unison, "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto acted accordingly.

**Gennai's House**

Gennai was attending his rock garden located deep within a lake on the other side of File Island when he heard it.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The old man paused in what he was doing to look and see where the high-pitched, girlish scream came from. Seeing no one, he went back to attending the sand while silently vowing to lay off the day old clams.

**Back to the trio**

"Hey Wanyamon, what do you think he's doing up there?" asked the blob to the head.

"Don't know Gummymon, maybe he really loves climbing trees?" the head, Wanyamon, responded as it (he?) used its tail to shield its eyes as it looked up at the ridiculously high tree to where Naruto was now clinging onto for dear life, pale in the face and sweating.

"I don't know bro, looks to me like he saw a Bakemon to me," the blob, Gummymon, said jokingly while hopping in place in excitement.

"Wh-who or what are you?!" Naruto stammered while holding onto the tree even tighter, hoping that the two creatures couldn't climb to meet him.

"Ah, where are my manners!" the cat's head bopped himself on the top of his head with his tail. "My name's Wanyamon," he said with a grin and pointed his tail at himself.

"And I'm his fraternal twin brother, Gummymon! It's great to finally meet you Naruto!" the blob said with a salute of one of his ear-like appendages.

"And we're…" the two creatures said in unison, "Digimon~! Digital Monsters!"

"D-Digimon?" Naruto questioned, confused. While the two creatures startled him at first, now that he had a better look at them he'd be hesitant to call them "monsters." They were actually kinda, dare he say it, cute. Naruto slid down the tree to land in front of the two chibi-monsters and idly noticed that they didn't even quite reach his knees in height. As they looked up at him with big, curious eyes (and he had to repress the urge to pick them up in a hug), something suddenly occurred to Naruto as he remembered what he was doing earlier.

"Are you guys my summons?" Naruto asked in confusion. He'd never heard of 'Digimon' before so it was weird that these two creatures would be his summons. Heck, they didn't even look alike!

Gummymon tilted his head cutely while Wanyamon just looked confused for a second before the cat's head answered, "Not really sure what a 'summon' is but we're your partners. We were born to stick by you through thick and thin!"

"Yep, yep~! We're your friends!" answered Gummymon in a slightly singsong voice while once again hopping up and down a little.

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "Friends." He knew that word, yet he's hardly ever used it unless the sentence started with "I want…" And here these two strange creatures in a strange land, proclaiming to be his friends. Normal people would be suspicious and confused at first, but to an attention starved child only one thing really got through his brain. 'These guys are my…my…'

With that, Naruto reached down and wrapped the two Digimon in a hug, slightly crying as he did so. Both of the Digimon looked slightly startled at first but then their features softened as they tried hugging their partner back (an awkward task seeing as they both lacked any major limbs). Suddenly, a small device that was clipped to Naruto's pants, that he failed to notice in all the excitement, started to light up. Both Digimon and human looked down at the glow in surprise before both Wanyamon and Gummymon were lit up in a similar glow.

"**Gummymon, Digivolve to…Terriermon!" **

"**Wanyamon, Digivolve to…Gaomon!" **

The shouts that started were those of the Digimon he first met, but then their voices changed, become slightly deeper and more like those of a preteen instead of that of a toddler. When the light died down two very different creatures stood in their place. What was once Gummymon now looked like a large bipedal rabbit with ears as long as his body and had tan fur with green mixed in to form different patterns. He still had the horn on his head and shining black eyes but now he had four limbs, two arms and two legs, and each held four black claw-like fingers.

In Wanyamon's place was what looked like a blue, bipedal dog with a white muzzle and underbelly, and had on a red headband that matched the gloves on his hands. His feet held three sharp looking claws and his tail was now curly and white tipped behind him.

"Hey~! We both Digivolved!" the rabbit like creature (Gummymon?) exclaimed in a happy voice.

"That we did," the puppy (Wanyamon?) said in a slightly more mature sounding voice as he examined his gloved hands (paws?).

"Wh-what happened to you two?!" Naruto cried out in amazement.

The two looked at him and it was the bunny who answered, "We Digivolved, silly~!"

"What he means is," started the puppy in a lecturing sort of voice Naruto has come to expect from Iruka-sensei, "Is that we Digimon have different forms that we go through. First there is the Baby stage, which we hatched out of. Then there is the In-training stage, which is what you just saw us in. We currently are in our Rookie form. I'm Gaomon and that's Terriermon. And there are several other forms that we can reach after this. We get stronger in each form, but it takes a lot of energy to get to these forms. That's why we needed your help. That device that was glowing earlier," Naruto held up said device, "is called a Digivice and it allows you to transfer energy* to us in order for us to reach our next level." With that, Gaomon dropped out of his 'lecture mode' and went back to normal saying, "At least, that's how I understand it."

Naruto had a huge question mark hanging over his head at that and Terriermon seemed to have lost interest in the conversation, using his long ears to glide up to the top of Naruto's head and started playing with his spikey blond hair. Gaomon had a sweatdrop on the back of his head and coughed into a gloved fist. "Anyway, the short answer is, with your help we reached the next level and are stronger for it."

Naruto gave a slow nod in understanding while Terriermon hopped off his head and landed back beside Gaomon again. The bunny Digimon then said in a chipper voice, "Well, now that the boring stuff is done," Gaomon glared at his brother for that but was ignored, "we should take you to meet the others! Boy, won't they be surprised~? Last ones to hatch, first to Digivolve~! They'll be soooo jealous!" he giggled into his hands at that.

Naruto looked curious and asked, "Others?"

Gaomon nodded his furry head and said, "Yes, there were 7 other Digimon that we've met that were waiting for partners as well. They're convinced that since the three of us appeared that their partners should be arriving soon as well. They're nice guys just a little…energetic."

With that, both Terriermon and Gaomon took hold of their partner's hands and started to lead him through the thick jungle. Naruto had a feeling that things were going to get really interesting in the next few days and maybe, maybe he would never have to be alone again!

If only he knew…

*(1)- As shown during the episode when the kids and the Digimon first left after Myotismon, Gennai mentioned that the doorway could lead to other dimensions if they got the key wrong. I'm just playing Naruto's world as one of those dimensions.

*(2)- I plan on this story that Naruto's natural chakra reserves give him more energy than normal humans, which means his Digimon will have an easier time Digivolving on cue instead of having issues like the kids had in the original Season 1.


End file.
